Edward and Bella's wedding Tanya's point of view
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: this is Tanya's point of view of Edward and Bella's wedding from Breaking Dawn


**Breaking Dawn**

**Edward and Bella's Wedding**

**By Laurie Hale**

**Tanya's Point of View**

**Well the day had finally arrived. The day that my Edward was going to marry his human girlfriend. Yes even thought he had turned my advance's down well before she was born, I still thought of him as mine. He kind of was in a way. He was my cousin... sort of. My sisters Kate and Irina and myself and our two good friends that we had lived with for to many years to count, Carmen and Eleazar along with the Cullen's didn't drink human blood in this part of the country, when we were turned we decided to find another way to being vampires. We found out that drinking animal blood would make us strong not as strong as human blood but strong just the same. **

**I was standing in my huge walk in closet trying to figure out what dress to wear to the wedding. **

**"Tanya are you ready yet? We have to leave soon." Kate called up to me.**

**"Almost".**

**I decided to wear my long midnight blue dress. I pulled my strawberry blond hair in a bun and left a few pieces out to frame my face, I decided to curl those. I was just finishing putting my makeup on when Kate walked in to my room. "Irina is not coming with us to the wedding. "**

**" Why" **

**" Well she is still mad at the Cullens for not letting her avenge Laurent's death."**

**"So, she is going to miss going to see a new member join our family all because the wolves were the only ones that helped out the Cullens when the newborns came to try to destroy them." "Yes, but what are we going to do? You know you can't change her mind." **

**"I know but it is still stupid of her."**

**Kate just shrug her shoulders**

**"Carmen and Eleazar are ready and waiting downstairs are you ready yet?" **

**"Yes I am let's go and meet our new cousin." So we walked out the door of my room and went down stairs, Irina had left so we wouldn't try to make her come with us. Carmen was wear a long red dress that looked very beautiful on her and Kate was in a pale gold dress. Eleazar was wearing his favorite black suit which he looked very good in. We took my car and being able to drive very fast with out the police catching us we made it out of Alaska and in to Forks by morning. It was just 10:00am when we arrived at the Cullen's house and Alice already had everything ready for the wedding. It was to happen in the early evening and be done just when the sun was to set. We could hear Alice, Rosalie and Edward's finance Bella upstairs getting ready. We knocked on the door and Carlisle answered the door wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt clearly he was not ready for the wedding.**

**" Hello and welcome friends, please come in." " Hello Carlisle how is everything going. " **

" **Well everything is very busy as you can see, if you will please excuse me I need to get dressed or Alice will be after me and she is no fun to be around when she's mad. He laughed. Esme will be down in a minute. Please have a seat on the sofas."**

**"Thank-you Carlisle we will, don't worry about us." Eleazar said.**

**So we all sat down and waited for Esme to come. We hear the door open and in walked Jasper with two humans.**

**" Well, well Jasper who are these?" **

" **Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar it nice to see you again. This is Bella's mom Renee and her step-father Phil." **

**" Please to meet you we are cousins of the Cullens, we live up in Alaska." I walked over to great them.**

**"Please to meet all of you" Renée answered. "If you will please excuse me I want to go see Bella." So Renee went upstairs and I turned to Jasper.**

**"Jasper can I talk to you for a second." "Sure lets going out back, Phil why don't you have a seat with Kate, Carmen and Eleazar and get to know each other. We will just be a few minutes." So we walked outside and made sure we were well away from the humans to over hear us.**

**" Do they know what we are?" **

**"Bella knew the first time she saw us that we were different. But no her parents don't know what we are. "**

"**When will she become one of us? Have you figured out what to do about her parents? What are you going to tell them? "**

**"Edward said that he will change her after the honeymoon and no I don't know what is going to happen once she is change or what we will be telling her parents. I do know that Bella does not want her parents to become one of us and she also doesn't want them to be killed because they know that we are vampires. I guess we will have to wait and see what she decides to do before or after she is changed." **

**" Well it should be interesting what will happen." **

"**Yes it will be, if you will excuse me Tanya I need to go get ready. You know Alice if everything and everyone is not right then we are all in trouble." Jasper laughed.**

**So we walked back at a humans pace to the house. We talked to Esme and to Carlisle when he came back down. We also talked to Bella's father Charlie and other humans that came for the wedding, friends of Bella's from school. Some of them were not sure about us. But others liked us. Soon it was time. We all went to take our seats, after I took my seat I smelted something gross I realize that there was a wolf there, must be a friend of Bella's I thought. I was looking around before everything started. Alice had really outdone her self. Everything looked beautiful. Rosalie started playing the piano and Edward walked down the aisle with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie started playing the piano again to the wedding march and Alice came dancing down the stairs. Then the music slowed down and Bella and Charlie came down the stairs. I had to admit that she was pretty. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. I also had to admit that I loved her dress it was something that looked like it came out in the time that Edward was living in before being changed which it probably was. It looked designed around the time that Edward grew up and her wedding ring. Alice probably did the designing. I knew Edward was listening to everybody thoughts so I said to him. **Alright Edward I will forgive you for not picking me all those years ago. She is very beautiful and I can see that she makes you very happy. I hope that each of you find peace in being together forever.** I saw a small smile and knew that he heard me. Charlie had a hard time trying to keep Bella going the right pace down the aisle. When she reached Edward she flew in to his arms. The wedding was beautiful and they only changed one line in the vows. When it was time for them to kiss Bella forget about everybody in the room while she was kissing Edward. He had to stop the kiss when all of us started to rustling and Emmett was on the verge of busting out laughing. The wedding was over in the right amount of time and the sun was just setting when we all went outside for the reception. Everything looked so beautiful; I thought that if I ever find the right man and he asked me to marry him that I would get Alice to help me do my wedding. ****Too bad Jasper is taken; he is one hot sexy cowboy. ****I heard someone laughing **** Damn it Edward don't say anything to him or I will rip you to shreds. **** There was a table set up with human food for the humans to eat. We all had already eaten before the wedding so there was no temptation to eat the humans. Edward and Bella were standing in front of the glass wall to greet the guests. There was a long line of well wishers there and Emmett was at the D.J. both playing some good music.**


End file.
